Magic Mages
by Violet Lilypuff
Summary: nine mages, one secret. When six mages see each other for the first time, they embark on a journey to help save the world from the evil hands of Ladene. On the Journey, they meet up with three mages who were working for Ladene and bring them along as captives to force Ladene into giving up. But Ladene is very smart and tricks them.Will they accept the new members before its to late
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone. This is my very first story I have created and I hope you enjoy it!XD I had so many Ideas bubbling in my head when I read the fan fiction stories** **others created so I decided to make my own story! Hope you enjoy it!:D**

**Violet: Violet is a girl who always hides her true personality and almost never gets angry. She has long ink black hair that goes down past her shoulders with a violet headband. She has purple eyes her favorite color is purple. Basically, everything she wears is purple. She was found as a baby in an orange cardboard box in the rain at the front is 14 years old and was born with powers. The problem is though, she always has kept a secret of how much powers she actually has. She would only show one power(Healing).**

**Flare: Flare is Violet's younger sister, but not by blood. She also has powers but envies Violet because Violet always gets all the missions. She has a mild temper thats easy to be dealt with. She has curly snow white hair and blue eyes. She wears a pale grayish blueish head band with a dark blue ribbon. She doesn't have a favorite color and likes to wear mixed colored clothing. She is also 12. -was born with one power.**

**Blossom: Blossom is the smart one out of her sisters. Being the eldest, she takes the role as leader. She has bright fruity orange hair tied into a pony tail that goes almost down to the floor. She has blazing pink eyes wears a bow hair band. When she has something set in her mind, nothing stands in her way. Was born with is around the age of 14.**

**Buttercup: Buttercup is the second eldest and the toughest fighter of her sisters. She has a temper so you don't want to mess with her. She has short jet black hair that goes down only to her shoulders. Mostly is a tomboy and hates most of the girly stuff. Sometimes denies that she did something around the age of 14, and has lime green favorite color is green, just saying.**

**Bubbles: Bubbles is a bubbly spirited girl who loves fashion. She is somewhat a sensitive girl and yet uncommonly gets angry. She has hay blond hair with two curly coned pigtails.(From PPGZ lol)Around the age of 14 and is the youngest of her sisters. She can be kind and caring and very fun to be around. I must say though, she is quite girly. Her favorite color is baby blue and is also the nicest girl out of her sisters. She has baby blue eyes and very cute.(To me) To be known, was born with powers.**

**Bluebell: Also known as Bianca. She has chocolate brown eyes and sweet long brown hair that just about falls past her shoulders. She can be very helpful at times and at other times, like to take problems into her own hands. She looks out for the group and was born somewhere unknown to them. Around the age of 14, she gained her powers and is put into the group. Favorite color is brown and shares a secret that both Violet, Flare, and Bluebell have.**

**Boomer:Boomer is fun loving like Bubbles in many ways. Is about the age of 14 and the youngest of his brothers. He has blond hair that point past his ears a bit and has dark blue eyes. He's very kind and Has favorite color is blue.**

**Brick:Brick is the eldest of his brothers and has a leader role personality. He has orange flaming hair and likes his hat :3. He may seem kinda mean on the outside but is actually caring for his siblings. His favorite color is red and is sometimes very serious about his job. He hides his feelings and sometimes never speaks them out. He somewhat has a cool flow personality and has powers.**

**Butch:Butch has black spiky hair with forest green eyes. His favorite ****color is green and is the toughest fighter of his brothers. He likes to tease and annoy the girl he likes, and can sometimes mean business. He has a tough personality to deal with and was born with powers. He is also the second eldest of his brothers.  
**

**PROLOGUE **

"VIOLET! THE QUEEN WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Violet's sister Flare called from downstairs. Violet sighed. She knew what the queen was going to ask her to do and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"COMING!" Violet yelled in response. She closed the book she was reading and walked down the stairs to the castle hall entrance. The halls were all black and very modern day looking. Violet has always wondered how she even came to serve the evil queen if she wasn't even born here.

"Hey Violet! where ya going?" Came a familiar voice. Violet turned around and smiled."Oh hey Bluebell! I'm heading toward Queen Ladene's throne room. What about you Bianca?"

"I'm heading to the same place you are." Bluebell said smiling happily.

Violet smiled."Alright then, lets go." Violet and Bluebell raced down the hall together laughing. Once they got to the throne room, they were giggling like crazy.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Queen Ladene snapped. You see, the queen is not very fond of fun and games, yet no one knows why. Both girls immediately grew quiet.

"Much better. Girls, I'm here to give you three a mission." Violet groaned inwardly while Bianca looked around confused. Bluebell looked at the queen for an answer. " You see girls, this will make the mission better and easier to gain trust with, so I thought I should bring Violet's little sister Flare on this mission." Flare grew wide eyed when she heard this and squealed with delight and excitement.

Violet and Bluebell looked at each other and shrugged. "alright then queen. Flare, stop moving and come beside us so she can announce the mission!" Violet called to Flare. Flare stopped and walked to the girls eagerly.

"Alright. Your mission is to find the 6 magic mages and bring here ALIVE. Got that?" The girls exchanged worried glances and then looked up. "We understand. when do we depart ma'm?" Violet said with no emotion on her face.

" I would like you to depart tomorrow 4:00 sharp in the morning." Flare's eyes widen. "But thats to early to wake up!" Violet glares at her." Don't worry queen Ladene, we'll leave right on time."

The queen nods and sends them back to their rooms. Violet soon had gotten everything she needed for the mission, so she decided to go out for a nature walk to enjoy the peacefulness before she leaves.

With Flare, Flare was getting ready excitedly to be ready for her very first mission."_Why __isn't Violet happy to go on missions for the queen? She's the queen's favorite after all."_ Flare decided to not think to much to save energy and immediately hurried to bed.

Meanwhile, with Bluebell, she had already packed and was reading a survival guide to survive on the mission.

Ok, back with Violet. Violet was shuffling through the dead leaves enjoying the peaceful sounds and gentle wind when she came across this strange looking necklace."Huh? Whats this?" Violet bends down to pick the strange white orb on the necklace up when it suddenly flashed brightly blinding Violet. She gasped as her memories of the past when she was younger started flowing back.

**Memory Flashback**

_ Violet was suddenly a baby again back inside a box. The door opens as a women with long blond hair steps out. "Who rang the doorbell?" She says and then her eyes lay upon the crying child._

_"Oh how could anyone leave you out here in the rain?" The lady swooned. she cradled Violet in her arms and walked inside. "Henry! Come look who I found!"She hummed out. The one she called Henry walked up to her and smiled at the child._

_"Can we keep her Henry?" The lady asked hopefully. Henry smiled and nodded and looked thoughtfully at Violet. "What shall we name her Ladene?"_

_"Oh, I have a perfect name. Her name will be Violet. Violet giggles playfully and raises palms up for a hug. "Mama! Papa!" Violet squealed proudly. Ladene smiled and hugged Violet._

_Some Years Later…..._

_Ladene sobbed at the base of the gravestone, while Violet sat wide eyed beside her. Ladene hugged Violet and took her back home and got her to bed. "mama? Where's Daddy?" Violet asked with wide violet hopeful eyes._

_Ladene shushed her and told her that Daddy moved away, and closed the lights. Ladene made her way toward the castle entrance and entered into the castle. She found her way to the throne room and was given a crown with a black jewel in the middle._

_She sat on the throne and an evil smirk grin arose from her mouth._

**Back To Now**

Violet grew pale as those horrible memories flooded back through her eyes and she gripped the strange stone tightly. Suddenly, the stone began to glow and change shape and color. She watched in surprise as the stone shape shifted into a glowing see through glass shaped star with tiny sparkling stars glowed and floated around in the tiny jewel.

Violet examined it and put it around her neck feeling that it was important to take. She knew that this mission was going to be different and more stranger than any of the missions she had before.


	2. The Shocking Surprise

**Hello everybody! Sorry but I was gone on a vacation in Florida so now I'm back to start the story again!**

**I don't own any of the characters in this sort so i hope you enjoy this story!**

**Also, **

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"BUTTERCUP! GET UP ALREADY!" Blossom shouted from downstairs. Buttercup opened one eye and groaned. She rolled over and and went back to sleep but not with out yelling back.

"JUST LITTLE LONGER BLOSSOM!" Now Blossom was getting tired of calling Buttercup awake only for her to go back to sleep so she did the back up plan that always worked.

"If you don't get down here any minute, Bubbles will eat all your Breakfast!" Buttercup immediately bolted up and got dressed. She knew that Bubbles was making Eggs and Bacon and she loved those. She scrambled down the stairs just in time to see Bubbles about to eat Buttercups food.

"Ummmm" Bubbles said sheepishly. Buttercup glared at her and snatched her fork out of bubbles hand and sat down to eat. Blossom sat down as well and nodded, giving the signal they could eat.

Buttercup bolted down her food so fast that not even the worlds fastest flyer could beat that with flying. they both stared at Buttercup. "What?" Buttercup said swallowing her last mouthful of food."I was hungry!"

Bubbles and Blossom shrugged and ate their meal and they all prepared to go out to the village to gather some items they needed to buy.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHER GIRLS**

"Hey Violet! Where are we going?" Bianca asked. Violet looked back at them and pointed to a giant mountain up ahead."Why are we going there?" Flare said, trying to avoid the vines. "I need to ask a question to someone at the mountain."

Bluebell cocked her head a bit. "well maybe we should-" Bluebell tripped over two jewels. "Hey Bianca, you ok?" Flare helps Bianca up and Bianca grunted. "yeah I'm fine but what are these stones?" Violet bended down to get a better look at them and realized immediately what they were. "There magic stones that give you power. Though i have no idea why there in the middle of a nature path."

"Do you think we could keep them until we find there owners?" Flare asked. Bluebell looked into Flares eyes. She had a hopeful glint in her eyes. Bianca sighed. "Fine. But only until we find out who they belong to. Got that?" Flare nodded excitedly and picked up the jewel that was shaped like a tiny flame. When she touched it, the jewel changed from flaming orange to white.

Violet watched as Bluebell picked up the bluebell shaped flower jewel. It was shaped like a bluebell with the stem and everything!_"How odd"_ Violet thought. _"We each now have a jewel of our own. Something is off somehow…."_ Violet groaned inwardly and sighed. Flare looked up and pulled out a small tent that wasn't set up.

Violet gave her a questioning look. Flare silently pleaded and finally, Violet nodded. Flare smiled and started setting up camp.

"This is going to be a long adventure isn't it." Bianca yawned. Violet nodded and looked up to the mountain far up ahead and sighed.

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**

They had tried to get some of the stuff they needed but no one seemed to ever be in the shops at all. "This is getting annoying!" Buttercup hissed.

Blossom agreed with a little nod and noticed a man about to leave. "Um excuse me sir but could you kindly tell us why theres no one at any of the shops?" The man just looked at her as if she was crazy. " haven't you heard? The army from the shadow castle has been going from village to village slowly gaining control of the area around them.

Bubbles eyes widened. "Why would they do that?" She murmured. She must have been talking to herself but the Man over heard.

"Because they are looking for the nine mages. Its said that the nine mages powers are able to revive a horrible beast into waking. That beast can destroy the world in an instant if you allow it to."

Buttercup slammed the gates startling everyone. "They will never find the mages. not on our watch!" She growled. Blossom gave her a look but just nodded.

"Anyway, girls, we should probably gather some stuff to take with us." the man nodded. "You'll need to put them in these magic leather bags. It has infinite space so you'll never run out of room." The girls thanked him and parted ways to gather items.

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**

After we separated , i went to the medicine store. I gathered as many things as I could and dumped them into the bag. Everything fell in but the bag didn't seem like it was filling up.

It all seemed like it was falling into a hole but it wasn't. I smiled, thinking about all the things I could put in here. I left the store and headed for a weapon stand. The best weapons were These crystal bow and arrows, which, i had no idea how they found them, An ivory green sword, and ….wait what? A wand? How does a wand help people in any way?

the wand was made out of some special crystal like the bow and arrows. But it merged as some leather wrapped it covering everything but the tip. I put them in and gathered the rest of the weapons. They weren't s good as the other three, but I took them anyway.

I knew we would need some food and clothing so I went out to the Rock cafe. They had the best food in the area so i walked in and looked around.

To my surprise, everything was still there. I was expecting that people had taken most of the food but apparently not!

We all went from store to store, stand to stand, gathering everything we could find. Two of the most strangest stands I'v been to so far was the Ancient Relics stand and the rock stand. Whoever heard of a rock stand?

At the Ancient Relics stand, I was collecting the relics when I came across this crystal ball with three tiny orbs of light bobbing inside.

One was pink with frost circling around it, the next was blue, with water surrounding it like a shield, and finally the last one was green, With tiny wisps of wind floated around it. At the rock stand, I found very unusual stones. They looked like crystals.

The ones that most caught my eye were the three stones that oddly, matched the colors of the light orbs in the crystal ball. The pink crystal was shaped like a medium sized snowflake. The blue one was shaped like a raindrop, and the green one shaped like a wisp of wind, curved a little though. But they also had chains on them for people to wear. The other stones didn't have any, but why these three?

**BUBBLES P.O.V.**

As soon as we split up, I headed straight for the clothing shop. They had lots of clothes and we needed clothes. I took the boys clothes to. Buttercup would gladly wear boy clothes anyway so that could help. I gathered the pastries from the dreamy bakery and took the maps from the map stand.

Though, my eyes widened when I saw the jewelry store and headed straight for it. I'M SORRY I CANT HELP IT! I JUST LIKE JEWELRY TO MUCH I'M SORRY!

When I went inside, I figured that I wasn't the only one having strange situations cause when I went inside, Blossom was looking around shocked. Everything was covered in art! Besides the counters and the floor.

She smiled and waved at me when she saw me. "Bubbles! You go get the jewels while I get the art from the walls!" She instructed. I nodded and turned around. "Oh and Bubbles?" I looked back at her. "Tell me if you see anything odd. Like, out of place and different from the rest, kay?" I smiled and nodded. I turned back around and started gathering the jewelry.

It was when me and Blossom was almost done with our things that things started to get weird.

All I had left to collect were nine more necklaces and we're off! When Blossom finished she headed to the exit. "See ya Bubbles!" She called. I waved and then froze. "Blossom you need to see this!" Blossom came back and asked,"what?" I pointed to the nine necklaces and her eyes widened.

The first one was so beautiful! It was a snowflake necklace called Fairy Blizzard. It had a big snowflake in the middle with Amethysts at the tips, center and around the center. Around the center was a fat petal design, making it look like a buttercup. Around that were a little bit bigger design like the buttercups but had spikes. Then surrounding that the same and simple.

Then, there were two large snowflakes, smaller than the middle one, on each side of it. Then came two small ones, then a medium on each side. After that were slightly larger snowflake than the ones surrounding the middle and smaller than the middle. It was the same design but smaller.

Then came one large yet smaller than the snowflake and small to medium to small. Again, a slightly smaller snowflake bigger than the surrounding ones, same design and then a small snowflake after.

It was so fancy in a way. "Can I wear that one?" Blossom said quietly, I gestured her to go right on ahead and she did. She put it on and to my surprise, it matched her perfectly!

The next one to me, I liked the best. It was a rather simple one but pretty. There was a silver umbrella as the charm but it was rather large but not to large. At its sides were two tiny blue crystal raindrops hanging on each side of the umbrella, making it more colorful. Some more crystal raindrops hanged far apart from each other on the chain. They dangled when I gently picked it up and put it on. It was called Rainy blues.

Buttercup suddenly barged through the door angrily and stared at us. "Hurry up! We don't got all day!" She yelled angrily. Me and Blossom looked at each other and a smile creeped up my mouth. I looked at Buttercup with a smile. "Only if you wear this necklace!" I grabbed the Hurricane Danger necklace, basically a wisp of wind charm dangled with green color.

Buttercup never liked girl stuff but this is simple, it shouldn't be bad for her to wear. Buttercup backed up a little. "Uh…..on second thought, I'll just wait outside, bye!" She raced toward the door. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted and grabbed her before she could escape and put the necklace on her. I'll tell you one thing. She thrashed so hard!

Blossom grabbed the other six necklaces and placed them into the leather bag.

**BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**

I got up grumbling after Bubbles put on the necklace. Then Blossom came out and smiled. I noticed she was also wearing a necklace but a lot more fancy. "I don't see why I have to wear this stupid necklace!" I grumbled. I had pretty much collected all the survival stuff and found a back room full of money and gold and well, everything expensive!

I am so luck for that! "So, we heading out now?" Blossom nodded. We were about to head out the gates when we heard a voice. "FREEZE!" I gulped. I slowly turned around and saw a huge knight with bright silver armor that was blinding me badly.

"Ummmm, how may we help you?" Blossom said. There was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

The knight eyed them warily and asked us something that we were kinda caught off guard with. "have you seen anyone using magic around here?" Me and Blossom shook our heads. Bubbles nodded and smiled. "Yes i have." I gave her a "what you hid that from us?" look. She looked back at me with a 'sorry, didn't think it was important till now' look.

"Do you know who they are?" the knight ventured on. Bubbles pulled out a wanted poster with three boys with big black 'WANTED' word at the top. I looked closer to read it and nearly surprised myself as soon as I started reading.

"Wanted. Three boys called the Rowdyruff Boys have been terrorizing the towns using magic to get whatever they wanted. Will reward 3,000 dollars if you succeed in finding them.

The knight nodded. "thanks for the info, you girls may leave." We nodded and headed out the gates. Though, annoyingly, we fell down into a huge pit 50 feet deep. I expected us to get broken but somehow we didn't. What we landed on her actually some very soft pillows. They gave off heat and warmth so we wouldn't need a fire since we're staying in this pit for the night.

"Um, does anyone have any food cause I'm hungry." Bubbles said sheepishly as her stomach rumbled.

Blossom laughed and nodded. "ok then, let me get some food out.." I watched as Blossom stuck her hand into the leather bag and pulled out three wrapped tin foiled chickens. I licked my lips. She gave us our food and I gobbled mine down.

It was really good thats for sure! After that, we went and slept on the pillows.

**WITH THE OTHER GIRLS**

The three girls slept peacefully but something is going to happen in there minds. Lets go start with Violet.

_Violet blinked as she walked passed a lot of odd looking trees. They all seemed magical._

_"Violet" Violet whipped around. "Who are you! Show yourself!" Violet shouted. She noticed a light blue orb floating toward a clear grassy field bathed in moonlight._

_She followed it and found a girl older than her look up. The girl wore a dress with a star in the middle of its belt. Her eyes were light starlight and had dark blue background with the starry sky in her eyes. She had wavy blond hair and seemed very starlit._

_Violet folded her ams. "Who are you and what do you want!" The girl smiled. "My name is Starlight and I'm here to give you your mage powers." Violet gaped at her. "What do you mean my mage powers? Are you saying that me, Flare, and Bluebell are one of the nine mages?" Starlight nodded. "Then, what are our powers?"_

_Starlight looked at her. "Your a star mage, Flare is a light mage, and Bluebell is a nature mage. All three of you have finally found your mage jewels and now, we can finally start training._

_"These are our Mage jewels?" Starlight nodded. How could that be? Though, we stumbled into them but she thought it was coincidental but understood._

_"Alright, lets start the training then." Violet said finally. _

_Starlight nodded. "Alright then, why don't we start with wish granting." Violet mouth dropped. "Wish granting? You mean I can grant others wishes?" Starlight nodded. "We have the power of the stars and we always make wishes on the stars." _

_"Oh ok" Violet closed her eyes and thought about a wish someone wished._

_She felt a burst of magic and opened her eyes. She gasped. Magic sparkles circled around her and then suddenly, an image showed of a boy, happily reunited with his parents. _

_"I think this might be my most favorite spell." Violet laughed. "Well, as long as you like it." starlight giggled. For five hours they learned spells and powers. _

_"ok, its morning soon so you should wake up now." Starlight said. Violet groaned. "but I was having so much fun!" starlight laughed. "yeah well, i'm giving you homework." Starlight gave Violet a book._

_"Whats this book for?" Violet asked. She looked at the covers name 'A Stars Path'. "this is your homework. You will read this and try to do the spells in this book. You must be ready to test them out next week." Starlight said, already fading. _

_"Wait! If we're mages, then what are we supposed to do?" _

_Everything went black. but a voice echoed through the darkness._

_"You already know what you have to do…_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**And that pretty much sums up the first chapter!**

**Please type your reviews! I would love to see them.**

**So, see you next time, in the next chapter!:D**


	3. Flare's dream and Bluebell's Dream

**Hello everybody! Sorry but I was gone on a vacation in Florida so now I'm back to start the story again!**

**I don't own any of the characters in this sort so i hope you enjoy this story!**

**Also, **

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"BUTTERCUP! GET UP ALREADY!" Blossom shouted from downstairs. Buttercup opened one eye and groaned. She rolled over and and went back to sleep but not with out yelling back.

"JUST LITTLE LONGER BLOSSOM!" Now Blossom was getting tired of calling Buttercup awake only for her to go back to sleep so she did the back up plan that always worked.

"If you don't get down here any minute, Bubbles will eat all your Breakfast!" Buttercup immediately bolted up and got dressed. She knew that Bubbles was making Eggs and Bacon and she loved those. She scrambled down the stairs just in time to see Bubbles about to eat Buttercups food.

"Ummmm" Bubbles said sheepishly. Buttercup glared at her and snatched her fork out of bubbles hand and sat down to eat. Blossom sat down as well and nodded, giving the signal they could eat.

Buttercup bolted down her food so fast that not even the worlds fastest flyer could beat that with flying. they both stared at Buttercup. "What?" Buttercup said swallowing her last mouthful of food."I was hungry!"

Bubbles and Blossom shrugged and ate their meal and they all prepared to go out to the village to gather some items they needed to buy.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHER GIRLS**

"Hey Violet! Where are we going?" Bianca asked. Violet looked back at them and pointed to a giant mountain up ahead."Why are we going there?" Flare said, trying to avoid the vines. "I need to ask a question to someone at the mountain."

Bluebell cocked her head a bit. "well maybe we should-" Bluebell tripped over two jewels. "Hey Bianca, you ok?" Flare helps Bianca up and Bianca grunted. "yeah I'm fine but what are these stones?" Violet bended down to get a better look at them and realized immediately what they were. "There magic stones that give you power. Though i have no idea why there in the middle of a nature path."

"Do you think we could keep them until we find there owners?" Flare asked. Bluebell looked into Flares eyes. She had a hopeful glint in her eyes. Bianca sighed. "Fine. But only until we find out who they belong to. Got that?" Flare nodded excitedly and picked up the jewel that was shaped like a tiny flame. When she touched it, the jewel changed from flaming orange to white.

Violet watched as Bluebell picked up the bluebell shaped flower jewel. It was shaped like a bluebell with the stem and everything!_"How odd"_ Violet thought. _"We each now have a jewel of our own. Something is off somehow…."_ Violet groaned inwardly and sighed. Flare looked up and pulled out a small tent that wasn't set up.

Violet gave her a questioning look. Flare silently pleaded and finally, Violet nodded. Flare smiled and started setting up camp.

"This is going to be a long adventure isn't it." Bianca yawned. Violet nodded and looked up to the mountain far up ahead and sighed.

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**

They had tried to get some of the stuff they needed but no one seemed to ever be in the shops at all. "This is getting annoying!" Buttercup hissed.

Blossom agreed with a little nod and noticed a man about to leave. "Um excuse me sir but could you kindly tell us why theres no one at any of the shops?" The man just looked at her as if she was crazy. " haven't you heard? The army from the shadow castle has been going from village to village slowly gaining control of the area around them.

Bubbles eyes widened. "Why would they do that?" She murmured. She must have been talking to herself but the Man over heard.

"Because they are looking for the nine mages. Its said that the nine mages powers are able to revive a horrible beast into waking. That beast can destroy the world in an instant if you allow it to."

Buttercup slammed the gates startling everyone. "They will never find the mages. not on our watch!" She growled. Blossom gave her a look but just nodded.

"Anyway, girls, we should probably gather some stuff to take with us." the man nodded. "You'll need to put them in these magic leather bags. It has infinite space so you'll never run out of room." The girls thanked him and parted ways to gather items.

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**

After we separated , i went to the medicine store. I gathered as many things as I could and dumped them into the bag. Everything fell in but the bag didn't seem like it was filling up.

It all seemed like it was falling into a hole but it wasn't. I smiled, thinking about all the things I could put in here. I left the store and headed for a weapon stand. The best weapons were These crystal bow and arrows, which, i had no idea how they found them, An ivory green sword, and ….wait what? A wand? How does a wand help people in any way?

the wand was made out of some special crystal like the bow and arrows. But it merged as some leather wrapped it covering everything but the tip. I put them in and gathered the rest of the weapons. They weren't s good as the other three, but I took them anyway.

I knew we would need some food and clothing so I went out to the Rock cafe. They had the best food in the area so i walked in and looked around.

To my surprise, everything was still there. I was expecting that people had taken most of the food but apparently not!

We all went from store to store, stand to stand, gathering everything we could find. Two of the most strangest stands I'v been to so far was the Ancient Relics stand and the rock stand. Whoever heard of a rock stand?

At the Ancient Relics stand, I was collecting the relics when I came across this crystal ball with three tiny orbs of light bobbing inside.

One was pink with frost circling around it, the next was blue, with water surrounding it like a shield, and finally the last one was green, With tiny wisps of wind floated around it. At the rock stand, I found very unusual stones. They looked like crystals.

The ones that most caught my eye were the three stones that oddly, matched the colors of the light orbs in the crystal ball. The pink crystal was shaped like a medium sized snowflake. The blue one was shaped like a raindrop, and the green one shaped like a wisp of wind, curved a little though. But they also had chains on them for people to wear. The other stones didn't have any, but why these three?

**BUBBLES P.O.V.**

As soon as we split up, I headed straight for the clothing shop. They had lots of clothes and we needed clothes. I took the boys clothes to. Buttercup would gladly wear boy clothes anyway so that could help. I gathered the pastries from the dreamy bakery and took the maps from the map stand.

Though, my eyes widened when I saw the jewelry store and headed straight for it. I'M SORRY I CANT HELP IT! I JUST LIKE JEWELRY TO MUCH I'M SORRY!

When I went inside, I figured that I wasn't the only one having strange situations cause when I went inside, Blossom was looking around shocked. Everything was covered in art! Besides the counters and the floor.

She smiled and waved at me when she saw me. "Bubbles! You go get the jewels while I get the art from the walls!" She instructed. I nodded and turned around. "Oh and Bubbles?" I looked back at her. "Tell me if you see anything odd. Like, out of place and different from the rest, kay?" I smiled and nodded. I turned back around and started gathering the jewelry.

It was when me and Blossom was almost done with our things that things started to get weird.

All I had left to collect were nine more necklaces and we're off! When Blossom finished she headed to the exit. "See ya Bubbles!" She called. I waved and then froze. "Blossom you need to see this!" Blossom came back and asked,"what?" I pointed to the nine necklaces and her eyes widened.

The first one was so beautiful! It was a snowflake necklace called Fairy Blizzard. It had a big snowflake in the middle with Amethysts at the tips, center and around the center. Around the center was a fat petal design, making it look like a buttercup. Around that were a little bit bigger design like the buttercups but had spikes. Then surrounding that the same and simple.

Then, there were two large snowflakes, smaller than the middle one, on each side of it. Then came two small ones, then a medium on each side. After that were slightly larger snowflake than the ones surrounding the middle and smaller than the middle. It was the same design but smaller.

Then came one large yet smaller than the snowflake and small to medium to small. Again, a slightly smaller snowflake bigger than the surrounding ones, same design and then a small snowflake after.

It was so fancy in a way. "Can I wear that one?" Blossom said quietly, I gestured her to go right on ahead and she did. She put it on and to my surprise, it matched her perfectly!

The next one to me, I liked the best. It was a rather simple one but pretty. There was a silver umbrella as the charm but it was rather large but not to large. At its sides were two tiny blue crystal raindrops hanging on each side of the umbrella, making it more colorful. Some more crystal raindrops hanged far apart from each other on the chain. They dangled when I gently picked it up and put it on. It was called Rainy blues.

Buttercup suddenly barged through the door angrily and stared at us. "Hurry up! We don't got all day!" She yelled angrily. Me and Blossom looked at each other and a smile creeped up my mouth. I looked at Buttercup with a smile. "Only if you wear this necklace!" I grabbed the Hurricane Danger necklace, basically a wisp of wind charm dangled with green color.

Buttercup never liked girl stuff but this is simple, it shouldn't be bad for her to wear. Buttercup backed up a little. "Uh…..on second thought, I'll just wait outside, bye!" She raced toward the door. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted and grabbed her before she could escape and put the necklace on her. I'll tell you one thing. She thrashed so hard!

Blossom grabbed the other six necklaces and placed them into the leather bag.

**BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**

I got up grumbling after Bubbles put on the necklace. Then Blossom came out and smiled. I noticed she was also wearing a necklace but a lot more fancy. "I don't see why I have to wear this stupid necklace!" I grumbled. I had pretty much collected all the survival stuff and found a back room full of money and gold and well, everything expensive!

I am so luck for that! "So, we heading out now?" Blossom nodded. We were about to head out the gates when we heard a voice. "FREEZE!" I gulped. I slowly turned around and saw a huge knight with bright silver armor that was blinding me badly.

"Ummmm, how may we help you?" Blossom said. There was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

The knight eyed them warily and asked us something that we were kinda caught off guard with. "have you seen anyone using magic around here?" Me and Blossom shook our heads. Bubbles nodded and smiled. "Yes i have." I gave her a "what you hid that from us?" look. She looked back at me with a 'sorry, didn't think it was important till now' look.

"Do you know who they are?" the knight ventured on. Bubbles pulled out a wanted poster with three boys with big black 'WANTED' word at the top. I looked closer to read it and nearly surprised myself as soon as I started reading.

"Wanted. Three boys called the Rowdyruff Boys have been terrorizing the towns using magic to get whatever they wanted. Will reward 3,000 dollars if you succeed in finding them.

The knight nodded. "thanks for the info, you girls may leave." We nodded and headed out the gates. Though, annoyingly, we fell down into a huge pit 50 feet deep. I expected us to get broken but somehow we didn't. What we landed on her actually some very soft pillows. They gave off heat and warmth so we wouldn't need a fire since we're staying in this pit for the night.

"Um, does anyone have any food cause I'm hungry." Bubbles said sheepishly as her stomach rumbled.

Blossom laughed and nodded. "ok then, let me get some food out.." I watched as Blossom stuck her hand into the leather bag and pulled out three wrapped tin foiled chickens. I licked my lips. She gave us our food and I gobbled mine down.

It was really good thats for sure! After that, we went and slept on the pillows.

**WITH THE OTHER GIRLS**

The three girls slept peacefully but something is going to happen in there minds. Lets go start with Violet.

_Violet blinked as she walked passed a lot of odd looking trees. They all seemed magical._

_"Violet" Violet whipped around. "Who are you! Show yourself!" Violet shouted. She noticed a light blue orb floating toward a clear grassy field bathed in moonlight._

_She followed it and found a girl older than her look up. The girl wore a dress with a star in the middle of its belt. Her eyes were light starlight and had dark blue background with the starry sky in her eyes. She had wavy blond hair and seemed very starlit._

_Violet folded her ams. "Who are you and what do you want!" The girl smiled. "My name is Starlight and I'm here to give you your mage powers." Violet gaped at her. "What do you mean my mage powers? Are you saying that me, Flare, and Bluebell are one of the nine mages?" Starlight nodded. "Then, what are our powers?"_

_Starlight looked at her. "Your a star mage, Flare is a light mage, and Bluebell is a nature mage. All three of you have finally found your mage jewels and now, we can finally start training._

_"These are our Mage jewels?" Starlight nodded. How could that be? Though, we stumbled into them but she thought it was coincidental but understood._

_"Alright, lets start the training then." Violet said finally. _

_Starlight nodded. "Alright then, why don't we start with wish granting." Violet mouth dropped. "Wish granting? You mean I can grant others wishes?" Starlight nodded. "We have the power of the stars and we always make wishes on the stars." _

_"Oh ok" Violet closed her eyes and thought about a wish someone wished._

_She felt a burst of magic and opened her eyes. She gasped. Magic sparkles circled around her and then suddenly, an image showed of a boy, happily reunited with his parents. _

_"I think this might be my most favorite spell." Violet laughed. "Well, as long as you like it." starlight giggled. For five hours they learned spells and powers. _

_"ok, its morning soon so you should wake up now." Starlight said. Violet groaned. "but I was having so much fun!" starlight laughed. "yeah well, i'm giving you homework." Starlight gave Violet a book._

_"Whats this book for?" Violet asked. She looked at the covers name 'A Stars Path'. "this is your homework. You will read this and try to do the spells in this book. You must be ready to test them out next week." Starlight said, already fading. _

_"Wait! If we're mages, then what are we supposed to do?" _

_Everything went black. but a voice echoed through the darkness._

_"You already know what you have to do…_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**And that pretty much sums up the first chapter!**

**Please type your reviews! I would love to see them.**

**So, see you next time, in the next chapter!:D**


	4. The Plan

**Hello! I never expected so many people again! As it already surprised me on how many people read this small amount of pages!0.0**

**I would love people to review this story cause since this is my very first story i'v made.**

**I don't own any of the CCG's, PPG's, or the RRB's so now lets move on to the story! **

**P.S. All I really want are for people to review, I don't care if they favorite or not but what I want most is for them just to review! Moving on to the story!;)**

**PPG'S P.O.V.**

Blossom yanked as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. She shivered. "Its cold…why is it so-AHHHHHHHH!" Blossom screamed as she just found out that they were buried in snow.

Buttercup's eyes flew open. "what what!" Bubbles got up slowly and breathed out with a sigh and saw her own breath and widened her eyes. "s-s-snow!" She yelped. Buttercup looked around. Yep, she was right, there was snow inside the pit. Buttercup looked up to see Blossom's eyes growing wide with shock looking up into the sky.

Bubbles looked up and gasped. "Buttercup! Look at this!" She pointed at thick tree root some skinny and vines, grape vines, and lots of other plants that had string wrapped around each other and blocking the hole from others. Whats worse was that there was water above those plants floating serenely in the leftover space in the pit above.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!" Buttercup yowled. Bubbles dropped her leather bag to the ground and started rummaging inside it.

"Bubbles what are you looking for?" Blossom asked, walking over to watch. Bubbles pulled out a thick blanket and smiled. " A blanket so we don't have to sit on freezing snow!" Bubbles layer out the blanket and they all sat down on it.

Buttercup thought about it and decided to see if she could find a way out and started to pull the roots in order to get out. Blossom pulled out a sketch book and carefully tore out a paper from it. She then pulled out an art board to lay the paper on and grabbed the paints.

"what are you doing?" Bubbles asked. Blossom grinned. "I'm going to paint this place." Bubbles squealed. "i want to do one too!" She immediately reached into her bag and started to paint also.

Bubbles was planning on painting what it would look like from above if anyone came around and saw this.

Buttercup had finally finished pulling on one root but it immediately grew back longer and thicker than the first one. she kept repeatedly doing this hoping it would stop but no use.

Every single time she broke it, it came back longer, thicker, and stronger than the last one.

Buttercup growled. She went back and sat on the blanket stiffly. An hour later she got bored and watched as Blossom and Bubbles painted. Bubbles and Blossom had decided to teach themselves how to do art. They had begged her to come and finally she agreed.

Buttercup had to admit, she liked it. It wasn't girly at all if you at least try it out. She was able to paint awesome swords, weapons and other things that came up to her mind. It was a good thing that she collected everything they had from their house.

"All done!" Both girls said proudly. Blossom had painted the inside of the pit, adding the snow, the nature string problem as Buttercup called it, and the water problem from the view they see now. Bubbles had painted what it would be like if someone came and saw the pit. Blossom and Bubbles gasped at Buttercup.

Buttercup blinked, trying to figure out why they were staring at her until when she looked at her hands, she had unconsciously completed making a ladder out of tree roots, and vines that she pulled off when she was trying to make a hole to escape through for them.

She looked around and realized that she had made fifteen vine ladders! "O…M…..G" Bubbles said slowly. Blossom immediately took action after about three minutes of no talking.

"Bubbles, you go tie up the ropes all over the nature net since your good at tying knots and swinging across vines." Blossom nodded toward the vines and roots covering the pit. "Buttercup, I want you to help me pull more vines and some thick roots, strong enough not to be able to be broken, got that? i have an idea!"

And just like that, they each darted about, busying themselves in their jobs. It took some time but they finally finished by close to noon.

"Ok leader girl, whats your idea?" Buttercup said, to tired to tease. Blossom nodded and spoke on. "Well, we could make an s.o.s by using the materials we gathered." Buttercup raised an eye brow. "What kind of s.o.s?" Blossom smiled. "Well, i was thinking that we could tie the thick roots up to make a plank. Then we can get some smaller roots and paint them to an obvious color to see."

"How about red?" Bubbles suggested. "Good idea Bubbles! Lets start!" And so the girls again went busily to their jobs.

Some hours later…..

"Phew! Now we're done!" Buttercup stretched her aching limbs. Blossom picked up the s.o.s and tried looking for a gap to shove it through to get it up floating on top of the water.

"what are you doing now Blossom?" Bubbles asked curiously. Buttercup looked up to see Blossom finally able to shove the s.o.s through and the plank floated to the top of the water serenely.

"there! Now, if anyone sees it, they'll probably try to find us." Blossom announced proudly. Suddenly, a strong wind blew in their faces and forced them to huddle in the blankets shivering.

**RRB'S P.O.V.**

"STOP RIGHT THERE BOYS!" Boomed an angry voice. Galloping of hooves was heard far out behind but getting closer each passing minute.

"what do we do Brick?" Boomer whimpered. They were hiding behind a gigantic boulder and breathing as quietly as possible. "Wait, when they pass us, run toward that path to the next village." Brick said, pointing to a sandy path that lead toward Sunny Village.

The other boys nodded. They quietly listened as the hooves grew louder. "Where did they go?" Shouted a knight. "I think they went deeper into the forest to stay hidden." Another knight shouted. More shouting occurred before it faded away.

They darted out from behind the rock and ran across the path, hoping that when they get to the village, they can hide there.

They wouldn't have been found if Butch didn't get his Mage powers near the knights. Butch had recently gotten his powers, creating a dark green beam to shoot upward in the sky last night. Him gaining his earth powers ended up creating a giant sphere created from vines and roots. Apparently, his earth powers made the plants grow faster, trapping them inside the sphere.

It spread toward the village but didn't make it as it covered something else that they couldn't see through the darkness. The knights went to check out the problem and immediately found them in the morning.

They had been running away for so long that they forgot to think about food. _Rumble._ "Ugh, couldn't the village be closer?" Butch complained. " Yeah, I'm starving!" Boomer agreed. Brick sighed at their complaints. They all had decided to get some food from that village so they were heading there.

Soon, the village came into view but right in front of the village entrance was a small lake. It wasn't large but they couldn't get around it.

"Well, if you guys are thirsty, we can get a drink." Brick said smiling. They whooped as they ran toward the tiny lake. Before they could jump in, Boomer noticed roots and vines tied to make a plank. _HELP!_ It read.

"Brick! Butch! Come look at what I found!" They ran over as Boomer pulled out the plank. "Its an s.o.s.!" Boomer showed them and their eyes widened.

"Why would an s.o.s be in this tiny lake?" Butch thought out loud.

Brick shrugged and smiled. "We can look for them once we cool off!" And with that, they jumped in.

Butch wanted to see how deep it was so he swam all the way down. He didn't get far when he saw roots and vines ending the depth. He saw a gap he could look through and when he did, he nearly lost air.

There, trapped by the roots and vines, were three girls, huddling in blankets and sitting on snow as wind blew fiercely at their faces. He choked, giving away his hiding and saw all of them look up. When they saw him, they saw relief in their eyes and he heard them cal. "Help! We're stuck in here and we can't get out! Help!"

The girl with shoulder length of black hair and lime green eyes, quickly climbed a ladder and mouthed, _s.o.s_. He nodded and swam back to the top gasping for air.

"whats wrong Butch, why do you look so pale?" Boomer asked, swimming over to him. Brick followed behind. "Stuck…help…girls….snow…wind….."

"woah woah woah, Butch! Slow down and repeat it again." Brick said calmly. "There are three girls stuck beneath inside a pit and vines and roots are blocking them from escaping! They are inside the pit sitting on snow wrapped in blankets and wind blowing at their faces. They mouthed s.o.s! They were the ones who sent out the s.o.s! This is a pit!" Brick froze.

" Your joking right?" Boomer said. Brick and Boomer didn't believe him in any way. Butch growled. "oh yeah? Come down to the bottom and see for yourselves that i'm not joking!" Brick shrugged, clearly thinking that this was a prank but decided to play his game.

They swam down until they reached the roots with vines covering. Some gaps were obvious. Brick and Boomer gave a Butch a _Ha! we were right!_ Look. Butch shook his head and nodded toward a gap. Brick swam and looked through and chocked. He swam up so fast that a seal couldn't beat him and grasped the air in a big gulp.

In a second, Boomer came up coughing while Butch c=popped his head out of the water calmly. "well?"

"We believe you…" Brick said panting heavily. "So what do we do?" Boomer coughed. Butch smirked. "Clearly this was my doing from what happened way back there," Butch nodded toward the forest. "But I didn't cause snow, wind, or water to trap them. So all we have to do is do what we did when we were stuck!"

Brick nodded and they all pulled out swords by their code colors. They dove back in and started to use their mage powers to blow their way through the 'nature net.'


End file.
